Digging Up Murder
Digging Up Murder Is the 32nd case in St Ronde and the 32nd case overall in criminal case. It takes place in the summer town district of St ronde. It is the 1st case of the district Plot The team were discussing their new predicament. They didn't know what to do exactly, as Summertown was the most peaceful district, when they were informed that a murder had occurred at a dig site nearby, shocked by this Franklin and the player went to the scene of the crime and quickly discovered the body was of a undefeated defense lawyer named Richard Walt. They quickly added Ethan De Priest to the suspect list. They then went to a paleontological dig site, and added Cindy Littlehat and Leonard Merz to the suspect. list The team then investigated the victim's law office, where they added lawyer Maki Nobunaga To the suspect list, as well as veteran paleontologist Clive Fredrickson. The then re-investigated the palentology tent and ddiscoverd Richard was Ethan's father. Ethan said that his father had defended his mother's killer, even thoufh he propabaly knew that he was guilty. Cindy was also questioned because Richard had been stalkung her, which Cindy hated and wanted Richard out. After Maki came by and informee the team they knly had 12 hours to catch Richard's killer, the team searched his office, in which they talked with Maki again, who said that she had started to resent Richard because he was fabricating evidence and defending people he knew were guilty, she despised him because of this. Clive was then questioned to see if he truly was innocent, whoch on a slip up, it turned out he was guilty. Clive said that Richard had been saving him from pdison since 1981, and was distrought about his death because he couldn't have someone he could rely on to save him from prison. The team then cronfronted Leonard about being good friends with Richard. Leonard said they were friends until Richard stopped paying him, he kept taking money, saying he'd return it, but he never did, this caused him to xut Richard out of his life. The team then arrested Clive for the murder. Upon admitting involvement, Clive said that for years he thought he got away with all his crimes, but recently he realized that Richard knew he was really guilty, what if he decided to tell everyone he was really guilty, Clive couldn't allow that, he couldn' t go to prison, so he did the most rational thing, he led Richard to tje Dig Dite, and bashed his head in with a pickaxe.Kane cartwright sentanced him to 8 years in prison The team was later approached by Daniel Harold, who said that he needed help with something, Daniel said that his friend, Ethan, was getting obsessed with finding the secret of Summertown, and that he was concerned about it. The team asked Ethan about this, Ethan said that there was something going on that he's going to get to the bottom of, no matter what.. Curious, the team investigated the Dig site and discover a list of names, all written in red, they then sent this to Simon. Simon explained that red is often the comor of blood and, at least to most residents if Summertown, hate. He then said that he looked up all the names on the list and came up with two similarities. 1: they died in mysterious circumstances in Summertown within the last few years 2: They were all musicians Simon said that there were 35 other cases that were so.alar to these 15, racking up to 50 mysterious musician deaths in Summertown within the last 4 years. The team agreed that this wasn't a coincidence, and Rembering what Cindy Littlehat said at the beginning if the investigation, they asked her what she knew about these cases. Cindy said that she thinks that there may be a serial killer lose in Summertown. 50 people with the same occupation don't just die in mysterious ways in a 4 year time span, these are connected, and these have to be the work of a serial killer The team were discussing these findings when they got a call that one of the founders of the business Swan and Merz had go e missing! Summary Victim: Richard Walt Weapon: Pickaxe Killer: Clive Fredrickson Suspects Ethan De Priest The suspect reads magazines The killer has allergies The killer eats apples Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a tie Cindy Littlehat The suspect reads magazines The suspect has allergies The suspect eats apples Leonard Merz The suspect reads magazines The suapect eats apples Suspect's appearance The suspext wears a tie Maki Nobunaga The suspect reads magazines The suspext has allergies The suspect eats apples Suspect's appearance Tje zuspect wears a tie Clive Fredrickson The suspect reads magazines The suspect has allergies The suspect eats apples Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a tie Quasi-suspects Killer's profile The killer reads magazines The killer has allergies The killer eats apples The killer wears a tie The killer is over 40 Trivia steps